Growing Pains
by Jaid Skywalker
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Um, not much. Basically Hitomi's trip to the hospital...oh and Scales broke something! Shadi isn't so happy with him for it, but what can ya do? Extra long chappy for you guys and a nice WAFFy moment! R
1. Default Chapter

Jaid: Hello all! This is my first YGO story and really doesn't have much of a plot; it's just about the gang's kids. I hope you enjoy it!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Hitomi, Ky, you have five mintues!" Tea called. 

"Yes mom!" Hitomi hollered. Nine year old Kysen jumped down the steps, backpack over one shoulder and a gameboy in his hand. 

"Nope." Tea neatly took the game boy as he passed. 

"Mom!" Kysen whined. 

"Sorry, kiddo. You know the rules." Tea said, then turned back. "Hitomi, four minutes!" 

"I'm coming!" 

Tea sighed, shook her head and walked back to the dining room. Kysen had forgotten the game boy and was stalking around the kitchen, making noises. Yugi was watching him, a non-readable expression on his face. He looked up and met Tea's blue eyes. 

"What is he now?" Tea asked, sliding into her seat. 

"I think he said that he's a Blue Eyes White Dragon this morning." Yugi said, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Hey, Blue Eyes, get over here and eat!" Miya, their eldest daughter, called, setting Kysen's bowl on the table. Kysen looked up, and stalked over to the breakfast table. 

"Ky." Tea looked at her son, a warning clear in her tone. Kysen deflated for a moment, then drew himself up haughtily and crossed his arms. 

"Dark Magicians don't eat oatmeal." He stated importantly. Miya stared at him, then rolled her powder blue eyes. 

"Oh yes they do." Tea said. "And you will eat it." 

"I don't want too." 

"Eat it and I'll make you some toast." Yugi promised. Kysen thought for a moment. 

"With jam?" 

"Don't push your luck." Yugi advised. Kysen scowled, but sat anyway. A thundering down the stairs a moment later proved to be Hitomi. She grabbed a glass of orange juice, chugged it down, then ran for the door. 

"What about breakfast?" Tea cried. 

"Can't mom! Promised I'd meet the twins at Chappy's Bakery before school. Gotta run or I'll be late; I'll get something there to eat. Bye!" Hitomi yelled as she ran out the door and slammed it. Tea winced, then turned back to the rest of the family. 

* * * 

"She's late." Terry said. "I told you." 

Tyler shrugged. "So? Hitomi's always late." 

"Hi guys!" Hitomi said, running up. "Sorry I'm late." 

"I'm surprised you are. What? No early morning revelations?" Tyler commented dryly. Hitomi gave her best friend a reproachful glance. 

"I don't do it all the time. And besides, I already apologized." 

Terry grinned as his twin sister and Hitomi discussed the latter's habit in calling Tyler up five, four, once even three in the morning to tell her something useless (in Tyler's opinion) that Tyler would probably had rather heard later, or not at all. 

"Hey, Hitomi." Terry said, breaking into their conversation. "Satoshi Kaiba asked me to give this to you." He handed her an envelope. Hitomi tore it open and pulled out a piece of paper. 

"What is it?" Tyler asked, trying to peek. Hitomi glared at her and pulled away. 

"It's a challenge. He wants to duel me again." She said glumly, crunching up the paper into a ball. "I think he honestly enjoys kicking my butt." 

"Nah, he just likes you." Tyler said off-handily, as Hitomi neatly tossed the paper ball into a trash can. 

"Yeah right." Hitomi sighed. "I'd better get some thing for breakfast; promised mom." 

"You'll have to eat it on the way to school." Terry commented, glancing at his watch. "Or we'll be late." 

"Yeah, whatever." Hitomi said, walking to the counter. 

* * * 

Morgan Bakura's green eyes anxiously watched for the twins and Hitomi. Spotting them, she waved her arm. Hitomi waved enthusiastically back. The three of them were making their way towards the white-haired girl when a tall, well-built young man with long black hair intercepted them. Terry and Tyler continued on course a few minutes later, but Hitomi was blocked from Morgan's view by the young man's back. 

"Kaiba's starting early today." Terry commented easily. "Hey cuz." 

"Hey yourself." Morgan answered, smiling. "He really has been on her case lately, huh?" 

"He likes her." Tyler said, as she opened her locker. Terry rolled his brown eyes, while Morgan hid a smile. 

"Please, Ty." Terry commented. "You are such a match-maker." 

"Of course." Tyler said, nonplused. "Why shouldn't I be? It's such fun." 

"You'll regret it one of these days." Morgan warned. 

"Not likely." Tyler smirked. 

"Gee, thanks guys!" Hitomi fumed as she walked up and opened her locker, which was next to Tyler's. "I sooo appreciate being left with Satoshi like that." 

"Satoshi?" Tyler raised an eyebrow. "We're on a first name basis now?" 

"No, 'we' are not." Hitomi answered. "Just because I use his first name, doesn't mean I like him." 

"He staring at you." Tyler said. Hitomi's cheeks went red. 

"Don't even think it, Tyler Jean Wheeler." She hissed. "And if you dare tease me about it today…" Hitomi left her threat unfinished. Tyler giggled; Hitomi had a hot temper, but she never carried through on her threats. At least, not with Tyler. 

"There's the bell." Terry said, as Hitomi grabbed her books and slammed her locker shut. 

"Thanks, Genius." Taylor commented as they walked to class. 

"You're welcome." Terrry grinned. 

* * * 

Lunch break. Satoshi Kaiba entered the cafeteria and looked around, looking for a certain young woman. Spotting her, his features slightly relaxed. Almost smiling, he walked over to her table. 

"May I join you?" 

Morgan Bakura, the Wheeler twins, Hitomi, Miya, Brian Taylor, and Morgan's older brother, Remi looked up at him. 

"I guess." Remi said, looking slightly confused. The teens made room and the austere young man sat. There was an uncomfortable silence, broken at intervals by Tyler's suppressed giggling as Hitomi's face got redder and redder. 

"So," Remi finally said, turning to Brian. "Trying out for the basketball team at all?" 

Brian Taylor looked up, his green eyes blinking slowly, as if Remi's voice had broken him out of some deep thought. "I'm going to try." He said. "I'm not very athletic." 

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you are." Miya said, causing Brian to blush. 

"Hitomi's made the girl's team." Tyler spoke up. 

"I know." Satoshi answered. "They announced that two weeks ago. There's a game after winter break." He met Hitomi's purplish-blue eyes. "You will be playing?" 

"Yes." She answered. "Duh." 

"Maybe you'd like to come to the game with us." Tyler suggested. Hitomi glared at her and Tyler innocently ignored the dark haired girl. 

"I would be honored." Satoshi answered, not taking his gaze of off Hitomi. The rest of the meal was an un-easy one. 

* * * 

Hitomi threw her backpack on her bed and blew out a breath. She quickly changed out of the blue and pink school uniform and put on some black jeans and a green top. Grabbing her deck, she went back down the stairs, her black leather trenchcoat over one shoulder. 

"I'm going out mom!" she shouted. 

"Where?" Tea came out of the dining room where she had been doing bills. 

"Satoshi Kaiba challenged me again. I'm going to duel him." Hitomi explained. 

"You don't want us along?" 

Hitomi grimaced slightly. "Not really." She admitted. Tea looked at her. 

"Mom…" 

"OK." Tea said. "Homework?" 

"Did it in homeroom." 

"Dinner?" 

"I'll eat at Uncle Joey's or something." 

"Okay, but call us when you get there." 

"I will." Hitomi headed for the door, pulling on her coat. 

"Oh, Hitomi!" 

"Yeah?" 

"Stop by the card store; I think your father has something for you." Tea smiled gently. Hitomi grinned. 

"Great! Bye!" Hitomi slammed the door. Tea shook her head and went back to bills. 

* * * 

"Dad?" Hitomi opened the shop door and walked in. 

"Back here." Yugi called. Hitomi entered the back room. Kysen and Yugi were sorting starter decks from various supplement packs and individual cards. Yugi smiled warmly at his daughter as she entered. 

"Mom said you had something for me." She said. 

"Yes, I do." Yugi said. "Ky, keep sorting these things out, okay?" 

Kysen nodded his head of black hair as Yugi led Hitomi to the office. Going to the desk, he opened a drawer and took out an old, care worn deck. 

"Here." Yugi withdrew a card and handed it to her. 

"The Dark Magician?" she asked.

"He was always your favorite. Perhaps he can help you as he did me so many times." 

Hitomi looked up, her eyes bright. "Thank you!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. Yugi chuckled. 

"Cool! He'll go real well with my Book of Secret Arts." Hitomi grinned. 

"You'd better get going." Yugi commented. "Don't you have a duel?" 

"How'd you…?" Hitomi began, but then shook it off. Her dad seemed to know all sorts of things without asking. "See ya, Dad!" 

"Bye." Yugi called. 

* * *

"She's late again." Terry sighed. 

"What is up with you and time?" Remi asked. 

"Ever since he got that new watch, he's been obsessed." Tyler said in an undertone. Terry narrowed his brown eyes at her. 

"Miss Motou still has not arrived?" Satoshi asked. 

"She's running a bit late." Morgan explained. "She should be here-" 

"Hi guys!" Hitomi yelled, running through the door. "Hi, Satoshi." 

Satoshi inclined his head. "Miss Motou." 

_Why is he always so darn formal?_ She wondered, then crossed her arms. 

"Are you ready?" he asked. 

"As always." She answered. 

"Duel." They both said, then took their places at the arena. 

"So, you or me first?" Hitomi asked, drawing six cards. 

"I will go." Satoshi said, then laid down a card in defense mode and three magic or trap cards face down. Redrawing, he nodded to Hitomi. She looked at the hand she had pulled. D. Human (1300/1100), Great White (1600/800), Dark Magician (2500/2100), Ansatsu (1700/1200), Dark Hole (Magic card), and Harpie Lady (1300/1400). 

"Get him Hitomi!" Tyler shouted at her, giving her a thumbs up. Hitomi smiled at her best friend, then turned back to the duel. 

"I'm putting a card in the magic/trap field." She announced, laying the Dark Hole face down. "And I play a monster in defense." Hitomi put D. Human face down. "Your go." 

Satoshi studied his hand for a moment, then said, "I too shall put another card in the magic/trap field, and I attack your defense card with the Summoned Skull!" 

Hitmoi winced as her D. Human was destroyed. 

"Next," Satoshi said, "I will deploy the Black Fireland Dragon to attack your life points directly, since you don't have any monsters left to defend you." 

Hitomi's life points went from 8000 to 6500. 

"He's not one to mess around, huh?" Remi commented. 

"Nope." Terry agreed.

"That being done," Satoshi went on. "I place my Dragon in defense. Your turn Ms. Motou." 

Hitomi drew two more cards; Dragon Capture Jar, and Master & Expert (1200/1000). She looked back at the field. 

"I attack your Dragon with my Dark Magician." She said, and watched as the serpent like dragon burst into pieces. "I then switch him to defense and place another card in the magic/trap field. Your turn." 

"I play Tremendous Fire." Satoshi said, flipping one of his magic cards. Hitomi's life points went down to 5700 and Satoshi's to 7000. "Then I play Dian Keto the Cure Master." His points rose back up to 8000. "I then lay this card down on Summoned Skull. Your turn, Ms. Motou." 

"Right." Hitomi again drew two more cards. Another Ansatsu and Reborn the Monster card. Hitomi smiled in relief. "I play these two cards in defense." She said, laying down the Ansatsus. "I end my turn." 

Satoshi raised an elegant eyebrow, but laid his cards. "One face down attack, and on face down defense. I will then flip the attack card." 

Princess of Tsungi appeared, dressed in pink, her blonde hair done in an odd way. Knives that looked like ice and glass surrounded her. 

"She gets a 500 point increase for every magic or trap card on the field and her effect takes away 1000 of your life points." Satoshi told her, redrawing. Hitomi scowled as her points fell to 4700, but did not answer as she too redrew new cards, the Man-Eating Treasure Chest and Pale Beast. 

"She's going to have stop play so much defense." Morgan said. 

"You can't attack if you don't have strong enough cards though." Tyler pointed out. "And I know she doesn't have a lot of magic cards either." 

"I'm probably going to regret this, but I use the Dark Magician to attack your face down attack card!" she announced. "Dark Magic attack!" 

The Dark Magician raised his staff and brought it down. Gaia the Fierce Knight briefly appeared before bursting into pieces. Hitomi watched with a slight feeling of satisfaction as Satoshi's points went down to 7800. 

"Very good." He said again, in the same, cool tone. "I play the Spell Binding circle on your Dark Magician." 

"What!?" Hitomi watched helplessly as a circle of light surround her Dark Magician and he froze. 

"Well, at least he didn't do that before." Morgan said. 

"Don't let that faze you a bit, Hitomi!" Tyler called.

"Then I play a card in defense." Satoshi continued calmly. Hitomi frowned at him and redrew her cards.

_Hmm, Dian Keto. That's a good thing, but better save it for later._ She thought. 

"I will use my Man Eating Treasure Chest to destroy your defense card." 

The clam like box with sharp teeth, tongue and jewels spilling out attacked the glowing square on the field. The Witty Phantom briefly appeared and the disappeared. Satoshi's points fell to 7600. 

"Then I switch my Treasure Chest to defense mode." She continued, redrawing another card. Uraby, a dinosaur card. Not too great, but okay. "Your turn." 

"I use Trap Hole to destroy your Man Eating Treasure Chest and lay down to more cards in the magic/trap field." He redrew. 

"I play two more defense monsters." Hitomi said then redrew as well. 

Satoshi raised an eyebrow, but spoke. "I too play a defense card. And I use the Summoned Skull to attack one of your defense cards." 

The electric fiend sped towards a glowing circle on the holo-arena. The Pale Beast was shattered. 

"I now use the Koumori Dragon to attack another of your defense cards." 

Hitomi's second Ansatsu was destroyed. She looked at her hand as Satoshi signaled that it was her turn. 

"I play Dian Keto the Cure Master." She said, her points rising back to 5700. "And I play anther defense card." _Since it's my only option at this point. _She drew another card and smiled grimly.

"You're not one to go on an attack are you?" Satoshi said, though he did not expect an answer. "No matter. I play another defense card as well. And I will use the Catapult Turtle to launch my Summoned Skull at you and diminish your life points." 

Hitomi's points fell by 1200, reducing her to 4500 life points. The Summoned Skull was sent to the Graveyard. 

"I will play two more defense cards and end my turn." Satoshi finished. 

"I put my first Ansatsu into attack mode and have him attack your face down defense card." Hitomi said. The black clad assassin sped forward and attacked the green horned monster that appeared. A purplish red one appeared next to it and they beat back Ansatsu, destroying him. Hitomi's life points fell again. 

"Oops." Hitomi said in an undertone. "Uh, I place two more defense cards and I redraw my hand." 

Satoshi nodded. "I play another magic/trap card, place another defense card, and put into place another Lava Battle guardian." 

The purplish monster joined the Swamp Battle Guard and the first Lava Battle Guardian on the field. Satoshi nodded to the dark-haired girl. 

Terry sighed. "He's going to beat her again." 

"I play Dark Hole, which removes all monster cards from the field and places them in the graveyard." Hitomi announced. Satoshi's jaw tightened as his face down defense card turned out to be his own Dark Magician. Hitomi swallowed a little hard. Satoshi's favorite card besides his Blue Eyes was his Dark Magician. She grinned a little weakly as he glared at her. 

"I also put down two defense monsters and then redraw. Your turn." 

"She's making a come back." Tyler said to her brother.

"I use Reborn the Monster to resurrect my Dark Magician." Satoshi announced. "Then I use the Book of Secret Arts to raise his attack and defense points." 

"Spoke too soon." The blonde girl amended.

Hitomi's mouth dropped open. _He stole my strategy!_ It was her turn to glare. 

"I then put down two more magic/trap cards and the field is yours." Satoshi said. 

"I put down three magic/trap cards and redraw." Hitomi answered, somewhat grumpily. 

"Very well. I play the Mysterious Puppeteer, which raises my life points by 1500 and play another defense monster. I also play the magic card Sogen, which raises the attack points of all warrior type monsters on the field." Satoshi said. "Your turn." 

"I play Queen's Double." Hitomi said, as a red-haired woman in a bluish-purple robe appeared, her looks an almost exact replica of the former Princess of Tsungi. "And I use her effect to take away 550 of your life points. I then play the Empress Judge in attack mode and use her to destroy your Mysterious Puppeteer." 

The creepy purple robed and masked figure burst into pieces as the Empress attacked. 

"I then switch her to defense and redraw." Hitomi said. 

"I use Lord of D." Satoshi said, flipping the dragon card. "His effect is such so that no magic or trap cards can effect my dragon cards." 

_I have a bad feeling to where this is heading._ Hitomi thought gloomily. 

"And then I play the Flute of Summoning Dragon, which allows me to call all of the dragon type cards in my deck. I then play two defense cards and am done." 

"I use Empress Judge to attack your Lord of D." Hitomi announced. 

"Then I put into play Wabacoo." Satoshi said, smiling grimly. "To reflect your attack." 

"Fine." Hitomi snapped. "You can't use that trap this time. I use Curse of Dragon to attack Lord of D. and thanks to your card's effect, Wabacoo won't effect him." 

Satoshi only smiled cryptically at her as the trap and Dragon Lord were destroyed. 

"I then use the Dragon Capture jar to put all your Dragons in defense only and then play my second Dark Hole to get rid of any monster cards you have on the field." She said. "I redraw and it is your turn." 

Satoshi put his card down. "I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon." 

Hitomi sighed. _I knew it! I knew this was coming. _

"And then I play the Dragon Piper to counteract your Dragon Capture Jar's effect, keeping all of my dragons in attack mode. And finally, I will play Hoshiningen, which raises the points of all light monsters, like my Blue Eyes, and lowers the defenses of all dark type monsters, like your Curse of Dragon." Satoshi looked at her with a slightly smug look. Hitomi could have cheerfully slugged him right then and there, provided she could reach the tall man's face. 

"I then use my Blue Eyes to attack your life points." Satoshi said. Hitomi felt a sinking sensations as her points were reduced to 800. 

"I place three cards in defense and then redraw." She said quietly, trying to think. 

"Good, because I think this duel has dragged on a little longer than our others and I'm ready to end it. I play the Sword of the Deep Seated which raises my Giltia the D. Knight by 500 attack points. I then use Change of Heart to take one of your defense cards and use it as a sacrifice to bring the Lady of Faith to the field. Then I use my D. Knight to attack your second defense card. Then I use Blue Eyes to destroy your third defense card. Finally, since you no longer have defenses, I use the Blue Eyes to attack your life points and since you only have 800 left, you are reduced to zero." Satoshi looked vaguely triumphant. "The duel is mine." 

* * * 

Morgan, Remi, Tyler and Terry met Hitomi as she descended the holo arena. 

"It's okay, you'll get him next time." Tyler said, putting her arm around her shoulder. Hitomi didn't answer; she was still grumpy. 

"You did well, Ms. Motou." Satoshi said walking up. "And I have something for you." He handed her three cards. Hitomi frowned at him in confusion and looked at them. 

"They are ritual cards." Satoshi explained, tapping each one as he told her about it. "When you play the Sonic Bird, it automatically calls up Commencement Dance. Then you choose your sacrifices and it brings out Performance of the Sword." He folded her hands over the cards. "Keep them." 

"But-" Hitomi began to protest, but Satoshi turned sharply and walked away. 

"Well…that was somewhat unexpected." Morgan commented. 

"Yeah." Hitomi agreed, looking back down at her hands. 

* * * 

"That was a nice display." 

Satsohi paused as his father's voice echoed down the empty hallway. He turned to see Kaiba walking up behind him. 

"I wasn't aware that you were watching." Satoshi admitted. Kaiba smiled wryly and nodded. 

"Tell me something." He said. "Why do you keep fighting her?" 

Satoshi was silent. "She's the daughter of your rival." 

"True." Kaiba nodded. "But that's not the reason is it?"

"I don't know what you mean." Satoshi answered coolly, then walked away. Kaiba shook his head and followed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaid: Hope you like! I should tell you that duels will not be coming up in the near future. This duel in this chappy was actually one I had with my brother, who came up with Satoshi's character. Also, we didn't know all the rules at the time, so…forgive me if it's very different. I'm including a list of the kids in each family, so you know who is who!

Bakuras: 

Ryou Bakura/Serenity Wheeler Bakura

Remi Bakura (17)

Morgan Bakura (16)

Kaibas:

Seto Kaiba/Isis Ishtar Kaiba

Satoshi Kaiba (17)

Kaibas (2):

Mokuba Kaiba/Rebecca Hawkins Kaiba (with great apologies to all. Maybe she improved with age) 

Tairyn Kaiba (15) 

Mark Kaiba (14) 

Wheelers:

Joey Wheeler/Mai Valentine Wheeler 

Terrence "Terry" Wheeler (16) 

Tyler Wheeler (16) 

Monique Wheeler (6) 

Taylors: 

Tristan Taylor/Miho Taylor (she was in the movie, I think. I don't know what her last name is tho) 

Brian Taylor (17) 

Kasumi Taylor (9)

Moutos: 

Yugi Mouto/Tea Gardener Mouto 

Miya Mouto (17) 

Hitomi Mouto (16) 

Kysen Mouto (9) 


	2. Two

Jaid: Oh! I'm so excited! I got two reviews! Thanx you guys! Here is the next chapter. Just to tell you, no I didn't write it this quick; it had already been written. I just put the first chapter up for a test run. So updates might be a little slow. 

I don't own any of the stores in this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Next day at school, the twins and Morgan were in the hallways when Hitomi dragged herself in and opened her locker.

"Somebody forgot their coffee this morning." Tyler commented. Hitomi gave her a bleary eyed glare and continued rummaging through her things. 

"Stupid Kaiba." She muttered. "Why'd you have to go and make things confusing?" 

The three others exchanged looks. 

"Are you okay, Hitomi?" Morgan asked cautiously. 

Hitomi slammed her locker door shut. "No, I'm not! I had a really late night last night trying to study for the math quiz, plus Kysen got me up at four thirty this morning." 

"No wonder you were on time." Terry observed. 

"Plus, I really don't feel up to dealing with school today, not to mention I hate these uniforms. Who's brilliant idea was it for all the girls to wear pink?! I hate pink!" Hitomi shouted. 

"Pink is nice on you." Morgan offered. Hitomi humphed and threw her backpack over her shoulder. 

"I like black better." 

"Well it fits your mood this morning." Tyler said. "And what's this about stupid Kaiba?"

"He stopped me outside again." Hitomi grumbled. "I wish I was tall enough to slug him. Just once; just to see his face." 

"Well, you certainly didn't inherit your father's genes." Terry commented. 

"I'll bet Dad wanted to slug Kaiba more than once too." Hitomi said rebelliously. "But he was too short; like me." 

Tyler laughed and put her arm around the girl. "Don't worry; if he keeps bothering you, maybe you can get Brian and Terry to be your bodyguards." 

Morgan smiled. "Remi too." 

Tyler laughed again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Satoshi wasn't really paying attention to the teacher. He was staring at the clock, willing it to go faster. Their history teacher had lagged on and on about the same point for at least five minutes. Satoshi smirked as he noted it; that was a new record. The bell finally rang and there was a general rush for the door; History was the last class before lunch. 

Satoshi brushed past Hitomi. He stopped and gave her a smile and a nod before continuing. Hitomi made a face at his back, while Tyler nudged her hard. 

"Don't be rude. He smiled at you." 

"That was a smirk." Hitomi countered. "Hey, Brian!" 

The tall young man with lavender hair stopped. "Hey Hitomi." 

"Anything interesting happening Saturday?" 

"Not that I know of." Brian answered as they headed for the cafeteria. "You guys going anywhere for the holidays?" 

"No." 

"We're going to Grandma Valentine's." Taylor said. "But not till Christmas Eve." 

"Great!" Hitomi grinned and linked arms with the both of them. "Then we'll have two weeks of fun!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It would have to storm today." Hitomi stared at the window crossly. 

"Oh dear." Tea murmured behind her. "I hope your dad gets home from work okay." 

"He probably will." Hitomi blew out a breath and flopped down on the couch. "I'm bored! Hey Kysen! Where's your Gameboy!" 

"I'm playing it!" Kysen called down from the stair landing. 

"Aw, can't I play for an hour or so?" 

"No! I've almost beat the boss." 

Hitomi grumbled under her breath. 

"Hitomi, why don't you clean your room?" Tea suggested, wiping down the dining table. 

"It is clean." 

Tea looked up, lips drawn. "I don't call papers and books all over your desk and clothes on the floor 'clean'." She stated. Hitomi sighed and went to the stairs. Climbing up, she muttered, "I don't see how this can get worse." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Why did I ask?" she mentally groaned the next day, coughing. Tea took the thermometer and looked at it. 

"You have a fever." She said softly. "It's probably just a small cold. You'll be fine." 

"But Mom, Tyler and I were going to the mall today." Hitomi said, her voice scratchy. 

"Are you up to going?" Tea asked. Hitomi shrugged miserably. 

"I wanted to go, but now I'm not so sure." 

Tea sighed. "Miya can take you in her car and she can bring you back if you feel too worn out, okay?" 

Hitomi nodded then stood. The room spun. Groaning she sank back down on her mess. 

"I'm sorry sweetie." Tea murmured. "I'll get you some tea, okay?" 

Hitomi nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Satoshi?" 

The young man turned. His mother stood in the doorway. 

"You've been there for three hours." 

"I just want to finish something up." 

"All right, but take a breather soon." 

Satoshi nodded. His mother smiled and walked away. Isis Kaiba was still an attractive woman, only a few lines of white in her other wise black hair. She still held an element of mystery, not only for her son, but for everyone else who knew her. 

Satoshi sighed as he turned back to the computer and began to type. 

"You have a message." The computer chirped. Satoshi clicked on the blinking icon. 

Redeyes: 'u coming 2 day?' 

Satoshi smiled and typed an answer. 

DM1: 'Maybe. I'm working.' 

Redeyes: 'you're always working. some of us have lives, y'know.'

DM1: 'Really?' 

Redeyes: 'hahaha. I need an answer. ty's buggin me. 

DM1: okay, I'm coming, Terry. Meet you there. 

Redeyes: gr8! I knew you'd come to your senses. 

DM1: Oh yes. All I want to do for the next few hours is walk around the mall. 

Redeyes: lol, dude, if we weren't there, you wouldn't have a bit of fun. 

DM1: Whatever. Bye

Redeyes: Cya! 

Satoshi saved his program and got up. At least he would get that break he promised Mom…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells!" Tyler sang lightly along with the mall's recording. Terry was busy pretending not to know her when Satoshi walked up. Morgan and Remi were looking at a shop window which held collectibles, debating whether or not to go in and see if something that their mother would like was in there. Miya leaned against the wall, coolly ignoring Tyler and examining her blue polished nails. Brian was staring at a blinking sign, which pointed the way to Santa's village. 

"Hitomi's not here?" Satoshi asked. 

"She's sick." Miya pushed away from the wall. "A cold." 

Tyler stopped singing. "I thought we should go cheer her up, but then, you know what a grump she is when she's feeling bad." 

'No, I don't.' was on the tip of Satoshi's tongue when Remi announced, "We're going to KB's Toy Store. Anybody want to join us?" 

"Dude yeah." Terry grinned. "They have some totally cool models there." 

"I thought we were going to look at snowboards." Tyler reminded him, poking her brother in the side. 

"Later, sis." 

"I'm going to Barnes and Nobles." Miya said. 

"I'll go with you." Satoshi said. 

"I'm going to KB's, okay?" Brian turned to Miya. She nodded. The larger group went off, leaving Miya and Satoshi alone. 

"It's this way. You don't mind if I stop by a costume store on the way, do you?" 

Satoshi shook his head. "No, that will be fine." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kysen chuckled evilly to himself as he held the perfect slushball in his hands. Kasumi Taylor would be walking by his front yard any minute and then bam! He would get her right in the neck. It would be the perfect revenge for all those water balloons she had hit him with in the summer. 

Kasumi walked by, six year old Monique Wheeler in tow. Kysen jumped out from his hiding place behind his mom's favorite hedge bush and readied his aim, when Kasumi spotted him. 

"Santa Clause is watching you!" she warned loudly. Kysen paused. This was an angle he had not considered before. Then shrugging, he threw the slushball at Kasumi's now vulnerable back. It hit her right in the neck, slushy snow slowly going down her shirt. Kasumi gave a curious gulp and stood stock still while Monique stared with her large violet eyes. 

Kysen gave out a victorious whoop and laughed out loud. "Yes! Perfect hit! I would do it again if I had the chance! That was one in a million-" 

"MOUTO!!!" Kasumi screamed in anger. Kysen stopped and watched for a second, entranced by the fire breathing nine-year-old who looked ready to murder him. Kysen then made the only strategic choice he could: he turned tail and ran. 

Kasumi, though the same age, was taller and had longer legs. In a few moments she had caught up to him, pushed him head first into the snow and then had stuffed a fist full of the powdery white stuff down his back. Then she had stormed away, stopping once to call him a 'pointy haired freak'. Kysen laid in the snow for a moment, then realizing he was in the Wheeler's front yard, slowly got up. 

"Man," he said to the snowman next to him. "Santa's going to skip this block for years." **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Mom." Hitomi said, leaning against the doorway. "My sore thoart's gone." 

"Well, that's good." Tea said, walking over and checking her temperature. "You're head isn't as bad as it was this morning either. I guess that nap helped." 

Hitomi nodded, then sat in a chair. "Maybe I'll be better in a few days." 

"Mm-mm." Tea said non-commitedly, going over to the dishes. "You feel well enough to vacuum the house real quick?" 

"Uh…" 

"Hitomi." 

"I'm going, I'm going." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

Mai Valentine Wheeler looked up from her counter as her youngest, Monique, came in with Kasumi Taylor. Kasumi looked ready to kill something and Mai hid a smile. Only one person could get that look on Kasumi's face. It looked like Kysen Motou was up to his old tricks. 

"Can I help you girls?" she asked. They were about to answer when there was a small crash in the back, then Joey spouted off some colorful words. Mai sighed, rolled her eyes and walked in the back. 

"What happened now?" she asked. 

"Damn thing caught my hand between it and the door." Joey looked ready to kick the box. Mai shot him a warning glare then helped him move it onto a table. 

"What's in there anyways?" he asked. 

"Perfume, I think." His wife answered. "And you better not have broken any." 

Joey just gave a weak grin. Mai rolled her eyes again, but smiled. 

"Tristan and I'll have the rest in, in a few." He told her, walking out the back door. Mai nodded and cut open the box. 

"Oh Joey." She moaned as the scent of vanilla reached her nose. "You would break one." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Satoshi looked through the CDs in Barnes and Nobles. Miya was looking at DVDs on the other side of the large room. Satoshi picked a few out he knew Hitomi would like and walked up to Miya. 

"Does your sister have any of these?" he asked. Miya shook her head and turned back to the movies. Satoshi sighed and went into the book section. He was looking at a book that had photographs of Ancient Egyptian artifacts when somebody bumped into him. Turning, he smiled. 

"Should watch where your going." He commented. 

"Yeah." Mark Kaiba answered, brushing black bangs out of his eyes. He looked up at his tall cousin. "Aunt Isis and Uncle Seto with you?" 

"No, I'm here with Miya Mouto." Satoshi answered. The fourteen year old frowned. 

"That's the one you like, right?" 

Satoshi felt his cheeks warm slightly. "Not exactly." 

Mark shrugged. "I'm here looking for Inu-Yasha stuff. Tairyn's obsessed, no matter how she denies it." 

Satoshi chuckled at the comment about Mark's older sister. "She's like that." 

"Yeah." Mark shrugged again. "See ya." 

Satoshi waved, then turned back to his book. 

"Interesting choice of literature." A voice said behind him. Satoshi turned for a second time. A tall, slender man with pale blonde hair and violet eyes stood there. Satoshi closed the book. 

"Uncle Malik." He said calmly. Malik smiled back. 

"I was looking for something for your mother." He said. 

"We didn't know you were in Domino." Satoshi commented, putting the book on the stand it had been on. 

"Your mother probably knows." Malik said, a queer note in his voice. "I decided to come see you all for Christmas." 

_Father's not going to like this._ Satoshi thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom!" Kysen hollered as he slammed the door closed. "I need to change!" 

"Why?" Tea said, walking into the living room, her hands still wet from washing dishes. 

"Kasumi put a bunch of snow down my back and it melted." He explained frankly. Tea sighed. 

"Okay. Take your boots off; I don't need you tracking all over the carpet." 

Kysen grinned, pulled off his boots and walked towards the stairs. Quickly climbing up, he changed and then headed for his room. A few minutes later, he poked his head into Hitomi's tiny attic room. 

"Aha!" he cried. "So you're the culprit!" 

Hitomi looked up from her seat on the bed. "I was bored." 

"Give it up." Kysen demanded, holding his hand out for the gameboy. Hitomi rolled her eyes and tossed it to him. Kysen gave squeak as he caught it. 

"You can't throw it around like that!" he cried. "This is a delicate piece of equipment!" 

"Beat it, Blockhead." Hitomi commented, picking up an Agatha Christie from her nightstand. 

Kysen stuck his tongue out at her and then quickly left the room before she could take retribution. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, that's pretty much what I have. This is where you reviewers come in! I NEED SUGGESTIONS!!! Any story ideas at all will be greatly appreciated and most likely used. 

** this scene, like many of the future Kasumi/Kysen scenes, was inspired by the comic Calvin and Hobbes. 


	3. Three

Jaid: I got reviews!!! Yay! Doesn't take much to make me happy! ^__^ Here's the next chappy. I have responses at the end of the story. 

BTW: Scales is the spirit of the Millennium Scale, which is owned by Shadi (for all us dubbers, the dude in the turban that showed up during the last eppy of the Duelist Kingdom arc). He (scales, not Shadi), is the property of Indigo Tantarian and is co-star in her excellent fic "Three in One Combo". Go read it! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Satoshi rummaged through the books in the Kaiba library. He'd come here to escape the fireworks that were probably taking place in the living room now. 

He knew his mother loved her brother, and knew his father wasn't too impressed with him. Satoshi himself actually liked Uncle Malik…some of the time. There were times when the blonde man was…well, for the lack of a better term, weird. Satoshi chuckled to himself. Excellent schooling, high IQ and all he could come up with was 'weird'. 

'Hmm, what's this?' Satoshi pulled out an old notebook and carefully opened it. He smiled; it looked like a journal/photo album. It held pictures of his Dad and Uncle Mokuba. Satoshi turned the pages, stopping now and again to read what was written. He paused. There was a picture with Hitomi's father, Yugi. It was a newspaper clip about the 'King of Games'. Satoshi silently read it and smiled grimly. Seto probably had not been too happy to be ousted. Satoshi knew that his and Hitomi's father had a sort of rivalry, but it had seemed slightly friendly for as long as he could remember. 

Satoshi continued to page through it and other people he recognized popped up, along with Mokuba's comments, including something about his mother. Satoshi smiled as he read eight year old Mokuba's comments on her, which included 'weird' and 'strange, but nice'. 

"Satoshi?" 

The boy turned to see his mother in the doorway. "Yes?" 

"The phone." Isis said. Satoshi closed the notebook and put it back on the shelf. 

"What were you reading?" she asked. 

"Nothing." Satoshi said. "Just an old journal." He walked down the hall. Isis' eyes followed him, then looking back at the library, she sighed and closed the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oooh! What'd ya get!" Hitomi greeted her sister excitedly. Miya pushed past her and dumped various bags on the floor of her own room, then closed the door before Hitomi could come in. Hitomi blinked, feeling snubbed. The door opened a little and Miya stuck her pretty head out. 

"Sorry, sis. Gifts." She smiled apologetically, then closed the door again. Hitomi sighed and jumped down the stairs. 

"Bored, bored, bored!" she said each time she hit a step. On the last one, she jumped to the floor. The door opened in the hallway connected with the garage and she heard Yugi call "I'm home!" 

"Dad!!! I beat the boss!" Kysen shouted from the living room. 

"Great." Yugi said, kissing Tea on the cheek and walking through the living towards the staircase. 

"Hey, princess." He said, giving Hitomi a hug. "How do you feel?" 

"Fine." 

"Good. Then you can enjoy vacation." Yugi's smile was warm as he squeezed his daughter's shoulder and ascended the stairs. Hitomi went into the front room and began to play the piano. The phone rang and Hitomi heard her mother answer. 

"Hitomi, it's Tyler!" she called from the kitchen. Hitomi ran over and grabbed the phone. 

"Hi." She said, walking through the living room and up the stair case. 

"How ya feeling?" Tyler asked. 

"Much better. I think I'll be well enough to go out tomorrow." Hitomi said as she shut the door to her attic room. 

"Great. Ter and Remi want to go the arcade at the mall, but I figured you, me and Morgan could hang out. Look at stuff." 

"Okay. I need to start with Christmas gifts anyway." 

"Morgan's making hers." Tyler said. 

"Morgy's only got one sibling." Hitomi reminded her. Tyler laughed out loud. 

"Satoshi was at the mall today." She said. 

"So?" Hitomi fiddled with a piece of paper, folding it into various shapes. 

"Just thought you'd like to know." 

"Tyler." Hitomi groaned. The blonde girl laughed. 

"You are hopeless girl." She said. "Come on Hitomi, the guy likes you. Try being nice for a change." 

"Yeah, look who's talking." Hitomi reminded her. "At least I talk to him." 

"That's low." 

Hitomi smirked. "It was meant to be." She sighed. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I'm bored." 

"Do something." 

"I can't. Morgan is the creative one, not me." 

Tyler laughed. "Yeah right. Give me a break!" 

Hitomi blew a raspberry into the phone.

"Ewww." Tyler said. "You got spit in my ear." 

"Tyler!" 

The blonde laughed again. "So, see you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah sure." 

"Great." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"The arcade?" Satoshi asked. 

"Yeah, why not?" Remi said. "It's a reason to get out of the house. Besides, we need to start plans for the snowball war." 

"Who is against who this year?" Satoshi asked. 

"Kids against adults." Remi said. Satoshi could hear his grin. He smiled. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Speaking of which, I need to remind Mom to talk to all the parents." 

"Whatever." Satoshi said. "I don't know if I'll come tomorrow." 

"Why?" 

"I've got work to do. I'm trying to get some bugs out of this system Dad and I were writing-" 

Remi blew a frustrated sigh into the phone. "You and computers!" 

Satoshi chuckled. "Okay, I'll be there. But only for an hour, okay?" 

"Great. See you then." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Why are we hiding behind this bush?" Monique asked Kasumi the next day. 

"Shh." The redhead admonished. "We're waiting for Kysen." 

"But why?" Monique said. 

"Shh!" 

"Kasumi?" 

The two girls turned as Kasumi's mother, Miho, stood there. 

"What are you two girls doing?" 

"Shh, mom! I'm waiting for Kysen." 

Miho sighed. "No, Kasumi." 

"But mom-"

"No!" Miho frowned. "Does that snowball have a rock in it?" 

"No." Kasumi lied. Miho gave her a stern glance and herded the girls towards the house. 

"Hey, Sumi!' Kysen called from the sidewalk. Kasumi turned towards him. The boy had a self-congratulating, smug look on his face. 

"Guess who beat the boss?" he smirked. Kasumi blinked, then gave a screech. 

"No!!!" 

"Told ya I'd beat him first!" Kysen shouted, running towards his own house. Miho sighed, pushing her daughter inside. She'd have to talk to Tea about Kysen…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The arcade was rather dark, Satoshi noted. He'd only been here once before and the noise level wasn't something he liked. 

"Terry and the girls are going to meet us up here." Remi said, standing next to the exit. Morgan had spent the night with Tairyn Kaiba. Mark was with his cousin and the white haired Remi. He looked towards the Ben and Jerry's across the way. 

"I'll be right back." He told them. 

The two older boys nodded. 

At that time, Terry and four girls entered from the movie theater. 

"All right." Terry said, grinning. "Party time." 

Hitomi and Tyler rolled their eyes at each other. 

"About time you got here." Remi commented. "Satoshi and I were wondering when you would." 

"Cut it out, Remi." Tyler sighed. 

"Ms. Mouto." Satoshi nodded to Hitomi. "I'm glad you're feeling better." 

"Thanks." Hitomi answered, then turned to her friends. Feeling slightly miffed, Satoshi caught up with the boys heading for the arcade. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Snowball fight?" Mai sounded dubious. Serenity sighed. 

"Yeah, it's now a tradition." 

"Can't they just fight against each other?" Mai asked. Serenity shrugged, then remembered Mai couldn't see her. 

"They're tired of girls against guys, this family against this…they want something new." She said, putting the broom away. "At least, that's what Remi said." 

Mai sighed. "What do you and the others say?" 

"Tea didn't sound all that thrilled but she's game if you and I are. Miho was about to flat out object, but Tristan's talked her round. I'm not too excited myself, but who knows, it could be fun. Isis…" she grimaced. "I haven't talked to her yet." 

There was a pause. 

"But you are going to." Mai said. 

"I was hoping you'd volunteer." 

"Coward." 

"I can't help it. She kinda freaks me out." Serenity admitted. 

"Serenity, you're over thirty now. You've known Isis for over a decade. How can she still freak you out?" 

"I don't know." The redhead sighed. "Maybe I'll just talk to Seto." 

"Oh, Joey'll love that." Mai drawled. Serenity frowned. 

"He'll live. For God's sakes, you'd think he was still sixteen sometimes!" 

Mai laughed. Serenity smiled, then chuckled. 

"I take it you agree with me." 

"More than you know." Mai still had some laughter in her voice. "I gotta go, hon." 

"Right, so you're coming." 

Mai blew out a breath. "Do I really have a choice?" 

Serenity laughed. "No, I guess not." 

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Mai's tone was dry. "See ya later." 

"Bye." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Scales stormed around the small rented house he shared with Shadi and Ankh. He hated Japan! Shadi brought them here at least once a year and sometimes, Scales was sure it was just to irritate him. And why'd they have to come in the winter! It was damn freezing out there-

The doorbell ran. Scales ignored it. He was the only one home and he wasn't going answer the damn door…then again, it could be another sales person. Scales grinned to himself. He was just slightly bored. Walking over to the door, he jerked it open. SPLAT! 

Scales stumbled backwards, swearing fluently (and loudly) in Ancient Egyptian, trying to wipe the now flattened snowball off of his face. Through his distress, he heard the loud, hysterical giggling of a young child. Flinging the rest of it off, he glared at the person rolling in laughter on the front walk. 

Kysen Mouto caught the look Scales was giving him and stopped laughing for a minute. Scales stepped forward, and Kysen gulped. 

"I, um, thought you were Mr. Shadi?" the boy meekly tried. With a cry, Scales lunged for the pointy haired boy. Kysen shrieked and ran, Scales hot on his heels. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Isis had been out for a walk and was going to stop by Shadi's house to drop off some historical texts he had expressed interest in. A shriek split the air, and several yards away, Kysen Mouto came running towards her, an angry Scales right behind him. Kysen ran up to her and hid behind the Egyptian woman's back. Isis looked at him, then looked up, just as Scales slipped on a bit of icy walk and fell. Kysen burst into giggles again. Isis sighed heavily. 

"Kysen, stop. Haven't your parents taught you that it's not nice to laugh at someone like that?" 

Kysen stopped laughing and looked gloomy. "Yeah." He admitted. 

"Go help him up." Isis prodded him out. 

"I don't need his help." Scales hissed, standing, rather shakily. He glared daggers at the little boy, then turned and limped back to the house. Isis heard a door slam a few minutes later. She turned to stare at Kysen. He gave her an innocent smile and for an instant looked exactly like his father. 

"Don't do it again." Isis warned sternly. 

"Yes ma'am!" Kysen called as he ran off. Isis shook her head as she began to walk again. That boy was so much trouble sometimes. 

Isis raised her hand to knock on the door before she noticed two little hands gripping the top of the fence that separated the houses. A few minutes later, huffing and puffing, Kasumi fell over onto the snowy yard. She looked up at the woman and grinned. 

"Is Uncle Akhair at home?" she asked. Isis hid a smile. The girl never could get Egyptian names right. 

"I don't think he is. You can knock and try." 

Dusting off her bottom, Kasumi walked up and knocked on the door. Scales jerked it open, took one look at who was standing there and promptly closed the door. Isis knew what he was going to do however, and jammed a booted foot in. 

"I have some things for Shadi." She said, putting her weight against the door. "Let me in." 

Scales withdrew and Isis grabbed the frame to keep herself from falling over. 

"Thank you." She said rather dryly, noting the melted snow on the floor. Scales snorted and walked away. Isis sighed, then placed a folder on the table. 

"I guess he's not here." Kasumi's sad voice said. 

"No, but Ankhkare will probably be back soon." Isis turned to her. "Maybe you should come back later." 

The little red head nodded and Isis followed her out of the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Kysen sat on the steps in front of his house and frowned at the ground. He just knew that Aunt Isis would tell Mom what had happened. And not to mention the fact he was still in trouble over the little slushball incident. 

"I'm probably going to be grounded." The boy muttered, then looked at the thick snow on the ground. "Well, might as well enjoy my freedom while it lasts!" he chirped, happily beginning a snowman. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hitomi sank on a bench in the mall. She had gotten gifts for her family (and a new dress for herself), but she had forgotten how much shopping took out of her. 

"You okay?" Tyler asked. 

"Yeah, I'm just going to sit for a minute." Hitomi said. "What time is it?" 

Tyler checked her watch. "Almost time to meet the guys." 

"Can we go look at that jewelry cart?" Tairyn asked. 

"I'll meet you guys by the arcade." Hitomi commented. 

"Sure?" Tyler asked. Hitomi nodded. The blonde shrugged and headed off with Morgan and Tairyn. The dark haired girl sighed and then stood, feeling slightly dizzy. Shaking her head to get rid of it, she walked towards the arcade. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Satoshi quickly walked towards the exit for the arcade. He'd meant to stay for just an hour, but well, time had gotten away from him. 

"Where you going?" Mark asked behind him. Satoshi whirled around. 

"I have to get back." He said. 

"Oh." Mark shrugged. "Okay." 

Satoshi nodded and was about to walk away again, but was stopped by Mark's hand on his arm. 

"Uncle Malik's staying with you guys, right?" the boy asked. Satoshi nodded an affirmative. 

"Oh." 

"He came for Christmas." 

Mark nodded, looking vaguely nervous. "Well, see you later." 

"Bye." 

"And Satoshi?" 

The older boy stopped and turned again. "Yeah?" 

"Good luck." Mark commented wryly. "You're going to need it." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Hitomi leaned against the wall, dizziness having gotten stronger. 'I need more exercise or something.' She thought, closing her eyes. 

"Ms. Mouto?" a voice asked. 

'Oh god, not him.' Hitomi inwardly groaned. 

"What?" she said aloud, not opening her eyes. 

"Are you all right?" 

"Just a little tired, thanks." Hitomi muttered, wishing the dizzy feeling would go away. 

Satoshi frowned, as Hitomi tried to grip the wall, as if it would keep her from falling. "Do you need to sit down?" 

"Sit down?" she answered vaguely. "Yes, sitting down would be good." 

Satoshi grabbed her arm in one hand and placed his free arm around her back. "There's chairs over here. You're not going to black out, are you?" 

"The world's going in circles." Hitomi blinked as Satoshi carefully deposited her in a chair. "My stuff-" 

"Just a minute." Satoshi said. Hitomi put her face down on the table. She didn't feel quite so dizzy now, but it was getting hard to breathe. 

Satoshi dumped Hitomi's purse and bags next to her. "How do you feel?" 

Hitomi looked up at him. "Okay. I want to go home." 

Satoshi nodded, looking at her pale face. She sounded like she was hyperventilating. "When did you last eat?" 

"Uh…" Hitomi thought for a minute. Had she had breakfast? The thought of food suddenly made her feel sick. "I dunno." 

"You want me to get you something?" 

Hitomi shook her head. "I want to go home." She repeated, sounding strained. Satoshi listened to her labored breathing for minute. 

"I think you need an emergency room more." He commented. Hitomi shot him a weak glare. 

"Hitomi!" 

Satoshi looked up to see Tyler Wheeler and the other girls walking up. 

"Is she okay?" the blonde asked. 

"I don't think so." Satoshi said. "Can you get her stuff? I'm going to take her to the hospital." 

"I don't want a hospital." Hitomi grumbled. Tairyn and Satoshi shared looks, then the girl grabbed Hitomi's things. 

"I'll get the driver to pull the limo around." She said. "You help her out." Tairyn set off towards the exit, walking quickly. 

"Tyler, would you call Hitomi's parents?" Satoshi asked, handing her his cell. Tyler nodded, while Satoshi helped Hitomi stand. The world whirled around her and she grabbed him tightly to keep from falling over. 

"Just lean on me." Satoshi said quietly, half-supporting, half carrying her through the movie theater lobby. Hitomi stumbled quite a bit, but they managed to get outside. 

"I can't breathe." Hitomi whispered, sounding vaguely frantic. "Satoshi, I can't breathe." 

The boy felt stirrings of panic, but helped her into the car. "Nearest ER." He told the driver. Tairyn closed the door and watched them drive off. 

"I hope she's okay." She commented softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tea and Yugi were enjoying a rare, peaceful walk. They had been walking around the block, admiring the decorations people had put up and the various snowmen they had in some front yards. One even had a little snow family built. 

"How cute." Tea said smiling. Yugi agreed, then sighed. 

"You can always tell when you get to our house." He commented wryly. In the Mouto's front yard was a two-headed snowman looking like it was shrieking. Kysen looked up from the third head he was making and grinned at his parents. 

"Pretty cool, huh?"** 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaid: ^__^ There you go! Now for responses: 

LuckyLadybug: Yeah, I know! But I'm glad you thought it was cute. ^__^ 

Blue eyes: Thanx for reviewing! You're very loyal, ya know that? Lol, I really appreciate it (and dun worry, Chapter 8 of ATS is almost ready!) 

Indigo: You reviewed! OMG, I'm so honored! Thanks, I hope you enjoy the rather short Scale scene in here (did I do him right?) 

** Yet another Calvin inspired scene. 


	4. Four Gosh, real creative chapter titles,...

Jaid: Hi guys! Here's the new chappy. I hope you enjoy! Response to the readers down at the bottom as usual. 

Jad: Ahem. Aren't you forgetting something?

Jaid: Huh? *blank look*

Jad: -__- You've done three chapters and still have to put up a disclaimer!

Jaid: Ooooh! That! 

Jad: Yes, that. 

Jaid: You do it. 

Jad: *sigh*

Naga: You should've just ignored it. Then she would've gotten in to trouble. 

Jaid: I just love the way you watch out for me Naga.

Naga: My pleasure. Feh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jad: Jaid doesn't own anything related to Duel Monsters or Yu-Gi-Oh. She only owns the kids. Scales, Ankh (and to some extent, Shadi's personality) belong to Indigo. So, please don't sue. All you'd get is Jaid's leftover Christmas candy and her extra pair of glasses (which is currently in pieces). 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto Kaiba was just leaving for home when his cell phone rang. 

"Kaiba." 

"Oh, hi Seto!" Serenity Bakura's cheerful voice greeted him. "I just wanted to notify you about-" 

"Excuse me, Serenity." Seto had caught his secretary giving him the "urgent call" look. "Could you hold on?" 

"Sure." 

"What is it?" Seto asked Anne, his secretary. 

"It's your son on the phone. He sounds a little panicked." She said. Kaiba frowned as he picked up his desk phone. Satoshi was seldom "panicked." 

"Hello?" 

"Dad!" Satoshi sounded relieved. "I've been trying to get a hold of somebody." 

"Why, what's wrong?" 

"I can't get through to the Moutos. I tried giving my cell to Tyler and having her call them, but nobody answers and-" 

"Slow down." Seto ordered. "Why do you want the Moutos?" 

"I had to take Hitomi to the hospital. She couldn't breathe-" 

"Is she all right?" 

"I don't know, they took her back-" 

"All right, I'll try and get them. You just relax for a minute." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Don't leave the hospital, I'll be there shortly." Seto hung up without waiting for answer. He was about to leave when he remembered Serenity still waiting on his cell phone. Picking it up, he said, "Serenity?" 

"Yes?" 

"I'm afraid I can't talk right now. I'll call you back later.' 

"Oh, okay. Talk to you then. Bye!" 

"Bye." Seto hung up, then dialed another number on his phone. There was a busy signal. He sighed mentally and continued on his way out of the office building. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uncle Akhair! Uncle Akhair!" 

Ankhkare and Shadi looked up to see a small red head running towards them joyously. When she reached them, she threw her arms around Ankhkare's midsection in a hug. 

"I was waiting for you!" she exclaimed. Ankhkare smiled gently and the two of them followed Shadi into the house. There, Ankhkare and Shadi deposited some groceries on the table, which Ankhkare proceeded to put away with some help from Kasumi. 

"Seuin?" Shadi called, wondering where the spirit of the Scales had gone. "Scales?" 

He stopped and knocked on the a bedroom door. "Scales, are you in there? Ankh and I need your help in putting things away." 

"That red-headed runt is here. Make her help." Scales came through the door muffled. 

"You could help too, once in a while." Shadi reminded him. 

"This is not once in a while." Scales snapped back. Shadi sighed and decided to give up for the moment. Going back to the kitchen, he heard Kasumi telling Ankh about her day. He smiled slightly as he saw the folder on the table. Just inside was a note from Isis, telling him to enjoy the text and to make sure and tell her all the mistakes! Shadi decided to put it away in his room for later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, well, I have to go." Miya said. "Make sure you tell me when we can go, okay, Brian? Bye." The red-head put away the phone, on its kitchen mount. 

"That took you long enough." Tea commented wryly. "What do you two find to talk about?" she asked from the sink, where she was preparing some fish for supper. 

"Stuff." Miya briefly answered, heading for the staircase. Tea shook her head and looked at Kysen who was playing a video game in the living room. 

"Come set the table, Ky." She said. 

"But mom-" 

"But mom nothing. Get your butt over here now." Tea said sternly. 

Kysen gave a loud moan. From the study, Yugi's voice called, "Better listen to your mom, Ky!" 

"Yes, sir!" Kysen called back, a little gloomily. He took some plates out and began to slam them around the table. Tea shot him a glare, then looked washed off her hands and walked to the study. 

"Have you heard from Hitomi yet?" she asked. Yugi looked up from the document he was typing. 

"No. She should be home soon though." 

"Hmm." Tea turned and went back to the kitchen, just as the phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Tea." It was Seto. 

"Hi, Seto. What's up?" 

"I guess you haven't heard." Was his dry reply. 

"Heard what?" Tea poured some frozen veggies into a glass bowl. 

"That my son took your daughter to the ER a little over an hour ago." 

The bag fell from Tea's hand and frozen peas scattered over the counter and floor. 

"Dad! Mom made a mess!" Kysen shouted, setting down glasses. 

"What?" Tea asked, gripping the phone. "Why did he have to take Hitomi to the hospital?!" 

"He said she couldn't breathe. I'm here now and I've been trying to call you." 

"Miya was on the phone." Tea explained numbly. "What hospital are you at?" 

"St. Mary's. The one on the west side of the mall." 

"We'll be there in a minute." Tea said, then hung up. "Yugi!" 

"What?" her husband was in the doorway in an instant. 

"We have to go-" 

"To the hospital, I heard. What's wrong with Hitomi?" 

"I'm not sure." Tea grabbed her purse as Yugi grabbed the car keys. "Ky, tell Miya to come down and finish dinner. We don't know when we'll be back." 

"Okay." Kysen answered, looking a little nervous at the way his parents ran out of the door. He stood at the garage/kitchen door, watching as they drove away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler sat at Tairyn's table, staring gloomily at Satoshi's phone. "He hasn't even called!" 

"He probably thinks you're trying to contact Hitomi's parents." Tairyn pointed out. "Look, you both should get home." 

The twins glanced at each other. "Yeah, I guess." Terry said, and stood. 

"I'll get someone to drive you back-" 

"We'd rather walk." Terry cut her off. "Thanks." 

Tairyn nodded. "I'll keep the phone. I'll be seeing Satoshi tomorrow." 

Terry nodded, then he and his sister exited. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello?" Tristan stuck his head in the door. "Anybody here?" 

"Daddy!" Kasumi pushed away from the table and ran towards him. Laughing, the brown-haired man scooped her up. 

"Sorry about just walking in, but nobody answered the door." He explained. 

"It's all right." Ankh said, smiling. "I think Shadi's in his room reading and Scales has locked himself up, so…" 

"I think your doorbell's broken too." Tristan commented. "I hope she wasn't any trouble." 

"No, not at all." 

"Okay, well, see you around." 

"Bye!" Ankh waved to them, then retreated back inside. Walking to a bedroom door, he knocked. 

"Yes?" Shadi called. 

"The doorbell's broken." 

Shadi opened the door. "What? It was just fine this morning…" he trailed off and the two of them looked at each other for a few moments. Shadi sighed. 

"Scales!" he called. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hitomi?" 

She heard her name called, but Hitomi did not want to open her eyes. So she grunted in response. 

"Hitomi, can you hear me?" 

It sounded like Satoshi. 'Can't he leave me alone? I'm tired; I want to sleep.' Her groggy brain thought. She felt a hand on her shoulder and then another smooth away the hair on her face. 

"Hitomi?" 

With a soft groan, she forced her eyes open. Satoshi stood above her, but he was blurry. 

"What do you want?" she muttered. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked. 

She took a moment to think about the question. "Tired." 

"Can you breathe okay?" 

Hitomi thought for another few mintues. "Yeah." 

"Okay. They want to take some X-rays. Can you stand?" 

"Whatever." She grumbled and struggled to sit up. Satoshi put an arm around her back and helped her. Hitomi slid off the bed and wavered, nearly falling if Satoshi hadn't caught her and held on. 

"I think we need a wheelchair." He said to the nurse. The woman nodded. 

"Just a minute." She left the room quickly. Hitomi groggily leaned her head onto Satoshi's shoulder. 

"Why do I have to stand here?" 

"They have to get you a chair." 

"Oh." Hitomi blinked. "I've never been…in…a…" she trailed off, struggling to keep her eyes open. Satoshi tightened his hold, afraid she might really collasp again and tear her IV out. 

"Hey, stay awake, all right?" he said quietly. She looked up at him and dazedly smiled. 

"Okay." She said softly. Satoshi felt his heart quicken when she smiled and then leaned more against him as her legs went weak. 

'It's just the medication.' He thought. 'She's not really smiling at you, dolt! And the only reason you're holding on to her is to keep her from falling! But then again, it is nice to finally-oh damn. Where's the blasted nurse?' 

The 'blasted nurse' walked through and helped Satoshi put the girl in a wheel chair. 

"We'll be there in just a minute sweetie." She said to Hitomi. The girl nodded, the smile gone from her face and replaced by a dazed look. Satoshi walked close behind, pulling along the IV. 

"You're going to have to stand here." The nurse told him as soon as they entered the X-ray room. Hitomi looked with slight interest at the large bed X-ray. The nurse steered her in front of a small one however. 

"Okay, hon, we need you to stand up." The nurse said patiently. Hitomi, too tired to care, shakily stood and leaned against the X-ray machine. 

"I need you to stand up straight, to the side, like this." The nurse gently turned her towards the left. Hitomi obeyed. 

Satoshi watched worriedly as the nurse walked near the back and took the X-ray. After that was done, she refilled the machine and then directed Hitomi to raise her arms and stand facing the machine. 

"All right dearie, we're done." She said, walking back to Hitomi. The dark-haired girl collapsed in to the wheelchair, nearly missing it. Satoshi walked over quickly and helped her re-seat herself. 

"Can I go back to sleep now?" she mumbled. 

"In a few minutes." The nurse answered, pushing the wheelchair. In a bit, they were back in Hitomi's room. Satoshi helped Hitomi up and then helped the nurse put her back in the bed. The nurse left with the wheelchair. 

"I'm cold." Hitomi mumbled. Satoshi drew up the blanket. 

"Is that okay?" he asked. Hitomi nodded, eyes closed. A few minutes later, she tried to move. 

"What's wrong?" Satoshi asked. 

"Don't, like sleeping on my back." Hitomi slowly answered. "On my side." 

"Here." Satoshi gently turned her so that she was on her side, the arm with the IV on top. "That better?" 

The girl nodded. "Thanks, 'Toshi." She mumbled and seemed to go to sleep. 

"Your welcome." Satoshi whispered, stroking her cheek and then sitting beside the bed. 

"She all right?" 

Satoshi turned to see his father. "She's sleeping." 

Seto walked into the room. "I got a hold of her parents. They should be here soon." 

Satoshi nodded, looking at the petite girl. Seto looked at his son, then looked back at Hitomi. 

"She's something else, isn't she?" he asked quietly. 

"Yeah." Satoshi agreed. 

"How long?" 

"Huh?" Satoshi looked at him. 

"How long have you had feelings for her?" Seto asked. Satoshi looked down at his hands. 

"I'm not sure." He finally answered. "But…I really do love her." 

Seto leaned back in his chair. "Your still very young." 

"I know." 

Seto looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "All right." He stood. "You're old enough to know, I suppose." 

"But too young to care, right?" Satoshi grinned. Seto smiled wryly in response. 

"I'm going to go wait for Yugi and Tea. They'll be in a frenzy." He said, walking towards the door. 

"Okay." Satoshi watched him go, then turned back to Hitomi. 

" 'Toshi?" she mumbled.

"What?" 

"Did you mean it?" she forced open her violet eyes. 

"You heard?" 

"Sorta…" she trailed off and the glazed look came back into her eyes. 

"Yeah." Satoshi whispered, covering one of her hands with his own. "I did." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, it's about time you two got home." 

The twins were met with their frowning mother in the entryway. They could hear the TV on in the living room. 

"Hitomi's in the hospital." Tyler murmured. 

"What?" Mai's irritated frown became concerned. "Why? Did you guys have an accident?" 

Terry shook his head. "She just sorta, keeled over." 

"Huh." Mai blinked. "Okay…" 

There was a pause. 

"Did you call her parents?" Mai asked. 

"We tried." Tyler told her. "But it was busy." 

Another pause.

"Dinner's waiting for you two." Mai finally said, standing to the side. The twins shuffled towards the kitchen. Mai walked towards the living room where Joey sat, watching the TV. Monique was on the floor, dressing her Barbie dolls. 

"They tell you why they're so late?" Joey asked as Mai sat on the couch next to him. 

"Yeah. Apparently, we have something of a crisis." Mai murmured. "Hitomi's in the hospital." 

Joey looked at his wife. "Car accident?" 

Mai shook her head, sending the blonde curls flying. "Terry said she 'sorta keeled over'." 

Joey blinked. "Oh." He looked at the TV for moment, then looked back at Mai. "Is she okay? Do Yugi and Tea know?" 

Mai shrugged. "Ty tried to contact them, but no luck." 

Joey stood. "I suppose I should go down there then. I'll stop by Yugi's on the way." 

Mai nodded as he walked out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Seto!" 

The tall man turned at the sound of a female voice that was obviously in distress. Tea and Yugi reached him. Tea looked almost frantic; Yugi's face was tight. 

"Is she okay?" 

"I've seen her and she just seems sleepy from meds. Calm down." Seto said. He looked at Yugi. "The doctor said he'd be back in a few to tell us what was wrong." 

Yugi nodded. "Come on, Tea." He prodded her to a chair. 

"I don't want to sit, I want to see Hitomi." She protested. 

"We have to talk to the doctor first." Yugi's voice was calm and slow, as he worked on settling his wife down. Seto turned away, and glanced at the clock. He grimaced slightly and pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number. 

"Hello?" a maid answered.

"This is Kaiba. Is my wife home?" 

"Yes, sir." There was a pause and then Seto heard Isis' soft, cool voice. 

"Seto?" 

"I'm sorry we're late; I'm here at the hospital." 

"With Satoshi, I assume." 

"Yeah." 

There was a pause. 

"Do you need me to come down?" 

"No, I'll try to get us both home as soon as possible. I just didn't want you to worry." 

"All right." 

He heard the smile in her voice and couldn't help but smile a bit himself. Isis knew from his words and tone that they both were all right and there was no need to worry at all; she probably hadn't been worried in the first place. Isis had soon learned that Seto could take care of himself, as could Satoshi. 

"I'll see you when you get home then." Isis said. 

"Bye." 

"Bye." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you two just going to stare at the phone all night?" Rebecca Hawkins Kaiba demanded. Tairyn and Mark looked at their mother. 

"She really looked bad, mom." Tairyn said. Rebecca's face softened. 

"I know, but sitting here isn't going to help. You both need to come and eat, then we'll try and find something out, okay?" 

Mark glanced at his sister. He was pretty hungry, despite the ice cream he had had at the mall. "Okay." 

Tairyn stood more slowly as Mark left. Sighing, she left the room with her mother. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadi, Ankh and Scales looked at the broken door bell. 

"You just smashed it?" Shadi asked. Scales only glared. The first man sighed. 

"We can get it fixed, right?" Ankh asked. 

"Why would we want too?" Scales wanted to know. "It's irritating." 

"But it lets us know when people are at the door." 

"That's why it's irritating." 

"No-" 

"Both of you stop." Shadi interrupted. "We'll just write a note asking people to knock. I'll ask Isis if we can fix it tomorrow." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joey sat at the dining room table with the two remaining Mouto kids. 

"You don't have to stay, Uncle Joey." Miya said. "I can take care of Kysen just fine." 

"I know." The blonde man said. "I just don't like leavin' you alone like this."

The two of them exchanged looks.   
"I suppose you could stay if you wanted." Miya said slowly. 

"I'd rather." 

Miya nodded, then got up and began rising off dishes. Kysen slipped off his chair and walked up to Joey. Joey picked the little boy up. 

"Is everything going to be okay?" he asked. 

Joey smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure everything's fine." He said confidently. Kysen smiled, seemingly reassured and hopped down to go play his video game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Hitomi opened her eyes and yawned. She felt much better now. Looking over, she saw her parents. Tea smiled. 

"How are you feeling, hon?" she asked softly. 

"Okay. Still a little hazy." Hitomi answered. "What time is it?" 

"Three in the morning." Yugi answered a hint of a smile on his face. 

"Oi." Hitomi blinked, rubbing her eyes. "I guess Satoshi went home then, huh?" 

"Yes, quite a while ago." Tea said. 

"So," Hitomi tucked some hair behind her ears. "What's wrong with me?" 

"Nothing that can't be fixed, thank God." Tea told her. "The doctor said your asthma got irritated by that cold you had and gave you an attack." 

Hitomi frowned. "Oh." 

"And he also said you had low blood sugar from not eating-" Tea shot her daughter a stern glance. "And you probably were suffering from insomnia." 

Hitomi thought than nodded. "Yeah, I guess that sounds right." 

Yugi gave a low chuckle while Tea looked at her daughter aghast. "Hitomi, if you're friends hadn't been there, you could have died!" 

"But I didn't. I'm going to be fine, right?" Hitomi asked innocently. 

"Yes, you are." Yugi cut in before Tea could answer. "But first, we're going to discuss some things. Such as, have you been using your inhaler lately?" 

Hitomi twisted a piece of hair around her finger. "I use it before I exercise or play basketball. I didn't think I had it that bad; that I had to use it even if I wasn't active." 

"That's what we thought too." Tea admitted. 

"But I don't have bad asthma." Hitomi looked confused. "And I thought it was supposed to get better as I got older." 

"The doctor said that sometimes it gets worse." Yugi said. 

"Oh." Hitomi sighed. 

"So they're going to give you some medication to take home with you and we're taking you to Dr. Weiss as soon as possible." Tea continued. 

"Second thing," Yugi went on. "Why haven't you been eating?" 

Hitomi shrugged. "I'm not hungry." 

Tea sighed. 

"And sometimes I forget." Hitomi said. "Food just isn't that important. I just get concentrated on something and I forget everything else. Sometimes I just don't feel like eating, even if I am hungry." 

Her parents sighed. 

"Gee, this sounds familiar." Tea commented dryly. Yugi gave her a look that said 'Not now.' 

"Third thing, why didn't you tell us you hadn't been sleeping?" Yugi asked. 

"I thought most people had trouble sleeping." Hitomi answered. "You do." 

Yugi smiled wryly. "I know, but it's not quite classified as insomia. And sometimes if I really need sleep, then I take something for it." 

"I don't like pills." 

"Too bad." Tea said wryly. Hitomi scowled. 

"Honey, this is serious." Her mother said. "We don't want this to have to happen again." 

"I know." Hitomi looked down at her hands. 

"That means, from now on, you use your medication when you have chest pain, you eat regularly, and you tell us when you're not sleeping." Tea went on. Hitomi nodded. 

"Okay." Tea stood. "You try and go back to sleep. Your dad and I will take you home in a few hours, hopefully." 

Hitomi nodded again and turned on to her side. Closing her eyes, she heard her parents talking in low voices behind her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

By ten o' clock that morning, a blue car drove into the Mouto garage. The Wheeler twins, Morgan, Remi and Satoshi were waiting out front. As Yugi and Tea drove up, Hitomi in tow, Miya and Kysen ran towards the garage. 

"Are you okay?" Miya asked. 

"Did they have to cut you open?" Kysen wanted to know. Hitomi grinned at her siblings. 

"Yes, I'm fine and no, they didn't." 

"Oh." Kysen said in disappointment.

"But, they did give me an IV in the arm." Hitomi bared her arm. In the joint, there was blue and purple bruising from the needle and tube. 

"Cool." Kysen looked up at her. "But not as cool as getting cut open." 

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "You're so bloodthirsty!" 

"Come on, Princess." Yugi said, helping Hitomi out of the car. The teens looked at their friend anxiously. Hitomi caught Tyler's eye and mouthed "call me" Tyler grinned and nodded. 

"Miya, I want you to stick around this morning." Tea said. "Your dad and I were up past three this morning and we both need a couple hours of sleep." 

"Okay." Miya shrugged. "Can Brian come over?" 

"That will be fine." Tea climbed the stairs after Yugi and Hitomi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaid: I hope you all liked it! I'm trying to come up with some sort of plot. For now, I'm just concentrating on Christmas and the Satoshi/Hitomi romance. ^__^ I am trying to think of something…maybe Shadi could get saddled with all the teens and have to take them to Egypt or something. I'm sure Scales would just love that! Lol 

Just to be neat, the stuff that happened to Hitomi was based on recent personal experience. So is the rest of the stuff that happens a little bit later. (I still have a bruise from that IV…)

Iris Omega: You reviewed! I'm so happy! Thank you, nin mellon. It means a lot to me to have you read something even if you don't know much about the anime. 

Kita: Thanx! Um, I hope that means you liked it…

Indigo: Oh goody! I'm glad. ^__^ And you're putting it on your favorites?! Gosh, you really know how to make a person's day! Hee, hee, if I have my way, Scales is going to hate snow a lot more. The snowball war is coming up! Do you think I'd let those three get out of it? Lol 


End file.
